Too Good is True
by Xtyne
Summary: A fluffy what if one-shot for Godric/Taylor - Godric never sent Taylor away and allowed the seer to talk him down from the roof that fateful night. The two share months of peace and quiet until a vision of a family reunion throws a wrench in their bliss.


"Godric."

"Shh," Godric shook his head, refusing to open his eyes as he held Taylor captive against his bare chest. The sun had only just set and he didn't wish to leave the comfort of his bed not even once that night. He no longer had Sheriff duties, only remaining in Dallas with his love to help situate Isabel in her new role. Eric had returned long ago to Shreveport to his progeny and business, though his child continuously persisted that he move to Louisiana. He had yet to bring the offer up to Taylor, uncertain of what their future held. Tonight was certainly not the night he would like to figure it all out.

Taylor rolled her eyes as she tapped the vampire on his cheek, trying to get his attention. "It's important, Godric."

"It can wait," he insisted, his orbs slowly opening, a smile immediately spreading across his lips at the sigh of his beloved. He was grateful every single night that he hadn't met the sun that morning only a few months ago. The thought of not waking up to her contagious smile was painful. "Good morning, my love. Sleep well?"

"Sure," she nodded, though he could feel she was holding back from him. A sigh escaped his lips as he sat them both up, pulling her back firmly against his chest.

"What is it, Taylor?" he played with a lock of her hair, his nose falling to the curve of her neck where he inhaled slowly. Her scent drove him insane; it was difficult now, even after all this time, to remain in control around the seer. "What is troubling you?"

"I had a vision," she admitted.

Godric's arms grew tense around her. It had been a quiet few months; it had been peaceful. He knew it wouldn't last, that eventually something would happen. He only wished they had more time.

"What of?"

"You're not going to be happy."

"What is it?" Godric frowned. Taylor was beginning to panic; he could feel it through their bond. "What did you see? Is it the fellowship? Is Eric alright?"

"Oh Eric's fine," she assured, taking his hand in hers and squeezing. "And it had nothing to do with the fellowship."

"Then what is it? What troubles do we face now?" Godric braced himself for the worst.

"Nothing life threatening," she began before a small laugh emitted from her lips. "Well that's a lie. "

"Taylor?" he was worried. What could she have possibly seen?

"Oh it's not the end of the world, Godric," she chuckled. "Just the end of our peaceful happiness."

He was growing frustrated. "Just tell me what you saw, love."

She turned in his arms, cupping his cheeks with her hands. "My parents, Godric. I saw my parents."

"Are they well?" his eyebrows furrowed. "Are they in danger?"

"Oh you worry too much," she smiled, pecking his lips. Godric moaned, grabbing the back of her neck to return her lips to his. She turned her cheek however, knowing what would happen if the vampire got his way. "If we start that you'll never know what I saw."

His nose scrunched up and she only laughed some more. He tickled her side, turning her onto her back as he hovered over her. "Were you laughing at me?"

"This is not helping," she giggled, squirming underneath him. "My vision…"

"It's not life threatening, as you mentioned; it can wait," his tongue flicked out, catching the sensitive patch of skin just below her left ear. Taylor's eyes fluttered close as a moan threatened to escape. Her hands curled around his biceps as his human teeth scraped along her jaw.

"You need to…oh god!" his hand began to wander to her bra-covered breasts. "Oh…you need to…you really need to…"

"Shh, love," he murmured, slipping the bra from her form as his lips dropped to her right nipple. "Just relax."

"I-I…oh my god!" her back arched as he sucked the nipple between his teeth. Her concentration was waning with every touch, every lick. Soon she would be lost in bliss. "G-Godric you have to…"

He ignored her, however, as his hand dropped down to her panties, tracing the outline of the silk. A cry of pleasure sounded from his lover, causing a smirk to cross his face. There was no other sound he ever wanted to hear more than that.

Before he could dip a finger into her sex, however, he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. He tried to continue, to ignore whatever the outside world wanted, but soon knocking sounded and wouldn't stop. He growled in annoyance and was off of Taylor in seconds, throwing on a loose cotton pair of pants and ripping the bedroom door open. Taylor's eyes widened as her eyes flew open, the vampire no longer in the room.

"Oh shit," she breathed out, her eyes growing wide. Godric was going to murder whoever had the gulls to interrupt them, and she just so happened to know exactly who was at the front door. "Shit shit shit shit shit!"

She didn't pay attention to the mix matched clothes she grabbed from the floor as she threw them on, running through the hallways to the front foyer. She slid to a stop just in time to witness Godric and her parents meeting for the very first time.

Not a word was spoken as Godric sensed her arrival, slowly turning his head in her direction. He appeared calm, his mask set in place. But she knew better. There was a mixture of confusion and worry in his orbs as he opened the front door wider so she could see her parents. Taylor sent him an apologetic smile before forcing on a grin to greet her family.

"Mom, Dad, what a surprise!" she faked. She was regretting ever telling her father where Godric lived. But she had caved after reconnecting with her father. She should have known it would only be a matter of time before her mother got her claws into him and forced it out. And now there they were, standing on Godric's doorstep unannounced.

Or so they believed.

Unfortunately, Godric had distracted her before she could tell him exactly what she had seen in her vision.

"You're mother insisted," Her father shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"This is…quant," her mother mused, her orbs never leaving Godric, however.

"I'm sorry, we should have…"

"It's fine," Taylor shook her head, glancing at Godric pleadingly. As unexpected as their arrival was, she hoped Godric would look passed their abruptness and be kind with them. It had been too long since she had seen her parents, and while it had been partly her mother that had driven her away, she still wanted her parents to like him. Godric was, after all, the love of her life.

"It's no trouble at all," Godric offered a warm smile as he motioned the two into the house. "Please come in."

Her mother hesitated, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly before she took a step into the house. Her orbs finally moved from Godric and to the grand home. It wasn't nearly as large as the house that had gotten destroyed by the fellowship bombing, but it was grander than their quant farm back in Ohio.

"Come here kiddo," her father opened his arms wide as he stepped into the house.

Taylor couldn't help but grin as she embraced him, his arms tightening around her. It had been too long since she had been in her father's arms. She never thought she would miss it, but she found that she had. She was nearly 20; she didn't need her father. But that didn't mean she didn't _want_ him.

"I've missed you," He admitted, whispering in her ear.

"I've missed you too," she replied honestly. And she had. It was the reason she had reached out to her father in the first place. Taylor had told him everything, or at least everything that she could. She told him about her visions being real, that they weren't dreams she was just making up. She told him about Godric, about the vampire that had changed her life. She had even told him about the fellowship of the sun, leaving out the more gruesome details no father needed to hear. She had never felt freer than that night she had spent hours on the phone, the weight lifting off her shoulders.

She just never expected that phone call to turn into a visit.

"Please don't hesitate to make yourself at home," Godric led the way into the living room. "I'm going to dress, but if there is anything you need…"

"We're fine," Taylor's father assured, keeping an arm around Taylor's shoulder as he glanced around the room. "You have a beautiful home."

"I owe it all to your daughter," Godric's smile grew as he glanced at his love. He had never seen her any happier and he was pleased. "She helped decorate."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I can't take all the credit. You're taste isn't exactly terrible."

Godric chuckled, nodding as he excused himself.

"Perhaps you should dress as well," her mother commented with pursed lips, glaring at her daughter's attire. "It seems we caught you at a bad time."

"We didn't call, sweetheart," her father reminded his wife. "They weren't expecting us."

She didn't reply, just simply inspected the room in scrutiny. Taylor sighed, but was waved off by her father.

"Go on; we'll be fine," he assured.

She flashed him a thankful smile before dashing off after Godric. When she found him in their room, she closed the door and threw herself onto the bed, diving her head into the mound of pillows and letting out a soft scream.

"This is a nightmare!" she groaned.

"I believe this is what you saw," Godric was already out of the shower he had only spent less than five minutes in, his hair wet and a towel around his waist.

"I did try to warn you," she turned onto her side, sighing loudly as Godric began dressing in a dress shirt and a pair of nice slacks. "You don't have to dress up for them."

"I want to make an impression. I fear I've started off on the wrong foot."

"That's their fault, not yours," Taylor pointed out. "They should have called. Or I shouldn't have let you distract me."

"_That_ is my fault," Godric chuckled, rolling up the sleeves of his black shirt until they reached his elbows. "You should get dressed, my love."

"The longer I take the less I have to deal with my mother."

Godric shook his head as he flashed to the bed, sitting on the edge while his fingers danced across her shoulder and to the curve of her neck. "It won't be that terrible."

"You don't know her Godric. She'll probably be horrible to you and try and make me go back home," Taylor sighed, though her eyes fluttered close at his touch. Godric smile as her panic started to lessen merely at his touch. "I shouldn't have called my dad."

"You don't regret it," Godric reminded. "You've missed him greatly."

"But not her!"

Godric sighed this time. "We cannot change the fact that they're here. We might as well accept it."

"But…"

"I promise the moment they're gone, I will make this night the most enjoyable of your life," he promised, a wicked smile spreading across his lips.

Taylor's eyes flew open, a spark in her orbs. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm," he leaned forward, ghosting his lips across hers. "Now come, love."

She shuddered at the thought of what was to come later, a small smile on her face as she begrudgingly began dressing. She was just fixing her hair when the doorbell rang for a second time tonight. Godric glanced into the closet, an eyebrow raised.

"Have you forgotten to inform me of any other visions?"

Taylor shook her head. "I only saw my parents."

"Perhaps I should ignore it."

"That will only drive my mother insane," she pointed out.

Godric sighed but nodded, pecking her on the cheek before disappearing. Shaking her head, Taylor shot her reflection one last glance before trekking after her vampire. She stopped dead in her tracks, however, as she entered the foyer.

"I believe we have a problem now," Godric mused, glancing between the door and Taylor.

"Hello teacup," a smirking Viking stepped into the house. "Aren't you just a gracious host?"

Taylor stood there, her mouth gaping open as she stared at the tall ogre. Of all the times for the vampire to make an unexpected appearance, he chose that night of all nights.

"What, not happy to see me? I'm hurt, teacup," Eric sniggered. "What sort of greeting is that?"

"Seriously?" Taylor groaned. "Are you seriously shitting me right now?"

"Now may not be the best time, I'm afraid," Godric explained, gazing over his shoulder, cringing when Taylor's parents wandered out of the living room.

Eric raised an eyebrow at the guests. "I see that."

"So now would be an awesome time for you to _go away_," she grunted. "Now!"

"That's rude, Taylor," her mother chided with pursed lips.

She was dying inside as Eric's smile merely widened as he stepped forward and introduced himself. Taylor knew by one look that her mother was not impressed, and if it had not been for her father's hand on her elbow, she likely would have stormed from the house. Taylor cursed under her breath at her father for keeping her mother calm. She would much rather entertain an infuriating Viking than her pestering mother.

"My love?" Godric appeared at her side, sending her a question stare. "I know this is not your ideal evening…"

"You don't say," she rolled her eyes. "Damn visions. Why didn't I see _this_? Would have been a hell of a lot more helpful."

"On the plus side, our families are finally meeting."

"Don't be cheeky, mister," she shot him a glare. "Lets just get this over with. You promised me the most enjoyable night of my life."

"As you wish," he winked, capturing her hand with his and squeezed encouragingly. "It will be over before you know it."

"I can only hope."

As Godric led everyone back into the living room, Taylor couldn't help but be thankful that their catastrophic night was one filled with unexpected family and not psychotic churches. She would take enduring the company of her parents and Eric a hundred times over as long as she and Godric could live the rest of their lives in peace.

"Hm, I hope I can join tonight," Eric hung back, snickering at her dark glare.

Maybe she could do without Eric, though.

* * *

**A/N: **So I have no idea when I'm going to update Godric/Taylor's little adventure and I found this what if one shot and I thought why not. I was feeling in the happy endish mood and thought this was perfect. in case I never find the time, here's a bit of fluff and happy ending for the two.


End file.
